1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for reproducing a video signal recorded in parallel track sections on a recording medium, and more particularly to a system having a normal signal reproducing mode, during which the recorded medium is transported at a predetermined normal speed relative to a signal reproducing head, and a still signal reproducing mode, during which the transportation of the recording medium is stopped.
Generally, in a video signal reproducing system that includes a normal signal reproducing mode and a normal play-back mode, either of which can be selectively obtained, the scanning direction of the signal reproducing head is inclined to the direction in which the recorded medium is transported. Accordingly, when the normal play-back mode and the still play-back mode require different relative positional relationships between the signal reproducing head and the recorded medium, the predetermined recorded track on the recorded medium cannot be scanned in at least one of the modes by the head without mistracking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional video tape recorder (VTR), the level of at least one of the tape guides arranged around a head drum containing a magnetic head can be varied to control the inclination angle of the magnetic tape to the head drum. Desirable inclination angles of the tape can be obtained with the variation of the level of the tape guide both in the normal play-back mode and in the still play-back mode. However, a precise mechanism is required to vary the level of at least one of the tape guides so as to control the inclination angle of the magnetic tape to the head drum. Such conventional video signal reproducing apparatus has the disadvantages of being large, heavy, and expensive.